Don Weaso
DonWeasogun.png|Don Weaso using a Tommy Gun in battle. DonWeasoBat.png|Don Weaso holding a baseball bat to use in a fight. Description Don Weaso is a Mafia Leader from the Conker Universe having played out Conker in betraying him to the Panther King and murdered his girlfriend Berri to show his allegiance to his new master and got away with it too along with his bag of money that made him richer. He actually joined the Beelzeboss League in hopes that Beelzeboss would grant him immortality, because he is afraid what Conker would do to him, when he finds him. Meister of War Don Weaso attended the meeting at Mount Olympus when Beelzeboss showed him that he and the others would deal with The Helper Squad before leaving. Don Weaso was told by Popple to stop soiling himself as Conker isn't the only problem his teammates are. Kent Mansley told Don Weaso if he is low on equipment, he will supply him what he needs to win, if he is about to lose. Don Weaso had paired up with Other Mother to hunt down Conker after the squirrel and his friends were seperated from Popples bob-omb carpet bombing and chased away with the artifact soldiers that are aiding The Beelzeboss League members who are under Kent Mansleys command. Don Weaso and Other Mother ended up in a pub with a handful of Artifact Soldiers, while searching for Conkey who was hiding from him in a table. Don Weaso was tricked by Conker wasting ammo of his gun shooting at the shadow fake figure of himself. After Other Mother had foolishly attacked Conker with a needle weapon she was shot down injuring her enough to pass out setting up the final Duel between Don Weaso and Conker. Death Conker and Don Weaso shot at each other until their guns clicked out of ammo. It all came to a melee fight Conker with a frying pan and Don Weaso with a baseball bat, with Weaso losing since his bat was wooden and Conkers frying pan was made of metal making his weapon the better factored edge in winning this match. Don Weaso wasn't out yet, just when he was about to be beaten to death with more swings that would kill him, Weaso pulled out his tommy gun unloading the bullet clips that brought Conker down badly injured. Don Weaso gloated that he will be able to fulfill his dream while Conkers corpse would be forever rotting in hell. Thanks to Kratos Don Weaso wouldn't make such a move and was pinned down to the ground by the blades of exile hurting his legs and stomped on the waist to make sure he never gets back up. When asked to Conker what he has planned for him, it would be something that comes back to haunt him, the very reason he betrayed Conker and Berri for his ownself of living and the money. Kratos ripped Don Weasos jaw off and he and his friend Conker shoved cash into Don Weasos completely slacked off lower jaw, killing him when his breathing got all locked up by the excessive amount of cash that stopped him from taking in anymore oxygen. Category:Characters that hail from the Conker Universe Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Criminals Category:Mass Murderers Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Greedy Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Business Villains Category:Traitors Category:Baseball Bat Users Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Beelzeboss League Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Beelzeboss League Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Characters hated by Daveg502